You Win Some and You Lose Some
by Black Sheeba
Summary: This is a series of one-shots with Edward, Jacob, and a lot more of your favorite characters! SLASH! Rated M for language and some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this is a story of One-Shots. **_

_**I own nothing!**_

Today was Jacob's birthday. Edward had everything planned out. This morning he would take Jacob to Starbucks for overly expensive and great coffee, in the afternoon he would take Jacob out to eat, and after that they'd go home and do fun things. But some jackass had to mess up their day.

At Starbucks some guy and his friend found it necessary to offer to buy Jacob's coffee. Edward was furious. He felt like biting their atrocious heads off, but Jacob, being more civilized than Edward, just said 'No thank you.', and waited for Edward to gain his composer and pay for the drink. Now they were walking around Seattle, Edward pissed and Jacob admiring the city.

Edward turned his head to look at Jacob. Jacob noticed Edward looking at him and looked back, raising one eyebrow. "What?" Jacob asked.

Edward tilted his head even more to the side. "Are we not gonna talked about what happened back there?" he asked.

"No. Why should we?"

"Jacob, they were clearly trying to get into your pants. Do you not care about that?"

"I would care if they were trying to get into my pants, but they weren't. They were just flirting awkwardly. No big deal." Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders.

Edward stopped and stared at Jacob, who kept walking for five feet before he noticed that Edward had stopped. Jacob turned around, confused, and walked back to Edward.

While Jacob was walking toward him, Edward gazed at his lanky form. Then up to his large brown eyes.

"Why are stopping?" Jacob asked Edward when he reached him.

"You don't care that they were hitting on you?"Edward asked.

"No."

"Don't you have any respect for yourself?"

Jacob squinted at Edward and his mouth popped open. He was trying to understand why Edward was being so rude. "What do you mean 'respect for myself'? It's not like I was flirting back with them! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just forget it Jacob." Edward said. He started walking and left Jacob behind to catch up. Jacob stayed a couple of feet behind Edward. He didn't want to get to close or he would try to kick Edward in the neck. They reached the car and Edward got in and started the car. Jacob hurried to the passenger seat, not wanting to be left in Seattle.

The car ride was silent. Edward could hear the angry thoughts swarming in Jacob's head. Edward hated it when Jacob was angry with him, but he also hated it when Jacob seemed like he could care less about everything. Usually Edward would give in and apologize to Jacob for being jealous and possessive, but not this time. This time Edward was going to make Jacob beg on his knees for forgiveness.

X

Edward pulled the car up to his and Jacob's house. He reached over and shook Jacob awake. Jacob moaned and looked around with squinted eyes. He was disoriented and confused. Edward wanted to be mean. He wanted to leave Jacob outside. To let him figure out how to get inside of the house, but so many things could happen right outside the door. He had to help, because if he didn't Jacob could fall and bust open his head, or be torn up by a mountain lion and other ferocious animals.

Jacob's head landed on the head rest of the seat as he fell asleep again. Edward got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and took of Jacob's seat belt. Jacob moaned when Edward's hand touched his belly while take the seat belt off. Edward chuckle and he knew he'd have trouble winning this round. He lifted the boy into his arms carefully and shut the door to the car. He walked up to the front door and got the keys out of his pocket, after shifting Jacob to one arm. Edward opened the door and walked in. He shut the door and walked up the stairs to put Jacob on their bed.

He removed Jacob's shoes, shirt and pants, leaving on his underwear. Edward then place Jacob under the covers. He watched as Jacob snuggled up to the fluffy pillows and sighed. Edward kissed Jacob's forehead and walked out the room, going downstairs.

X

From upstairs, Edward could hear Jacob shuffle is the sheets of their bed. He heard Jacob yawn and stretch out his long bones. Jacob's bones cracking. He heard Jacob walk across the room to the bathroom. After Jacob had urinated, he made his way downstairs.

Jacob's sleepy eyes reached Edward, he smile. "Hey." Jacob said.

Edward wanted to smile. He wanted to jump up and give Jacob a hug and apologize for his behavior last night, but he would not. Not this time. This time was more like an experiment to see if Jacob would apologize, for nothing, instead of waiting for Edward to grovel for forgiveness.

Edward just nodded his head, not looking in Jacob's direction. He was afraid that he would crack, like he so often did.

Jacob has Edward all figured out, but he didn't let Edward know that, yet. He hid his thought in the deepest pit of his mind. Jacob just pursed his lips, trying not to smirk, and walked behind the chair Edward was sitting in. Playing along with Edward's little game; he lifted his hand and ran them down Edward's hard chest. Jacob moved his lips to Edward's left ear.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jacob whispered.

Edward shivered. Jacob knew just what to do to make Edward lose it. Edward's hand clenched the book in his hands tightly. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

Jacob grinned and walked over in front of Edward. He kneeled on his knees in front of Edward. Jacob widened his eyes and pouted his lips. He put his hands on Edward's knees. Edward opened his eyes and Jacob smile sweetly. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Edward took an unneeded gasp of air. Seeing Jacob on his knees in front of him was too much for his dead heart. Edward nodded, unable to speak.

Jacob laughed on the inside. He had Edward right where he wanted him. "Maybe I can do something to not make you angry with me…" Jacob said, looking at Edward's crotch while biting his lip.

Edward nodded again.

Jacob smirked. He took off Edward's shoes and tossed them a few feet away. He reached up and grasped the zipper off Edward's pants. The pulled the zipper down and took of the jeans.

Edward let out a shuddering breath. He dropped the book he was reading and grasped the arms of the chair he was sitting in. His dick was hard and aching, ready to have Jacob's full soft lips wrapped around it, sucking and licking and stroking. Edward moaned just thinking about it. He closed his eyes in mental preparation.

Jacob looked up at Edward's face and smiled. He jerked Edward pant off and his erection bounced out. '_Commando…_ '. Jacob mentally noted. Jacob stood up and threw the pants over his shoulder.

"I'll just put these in the washer. You always love me after I do the laundry." Jacob said, smirking. He walked off to the laundry room.

Edward's eyes popped open. '_What.' _He thought.

Jacob threw the pant into the washing machine. "Payback's a bitch, Eddy." He said. Jacob then ran off to his room and locked the door, knowing Edward would come after him.

_**A/N: Hey peeps! Hope you liked it! If you did, please consider reviewing, so I can know if I should continue! Thanks a bunch.**_

_**PS: Sorry for any misspelling or grammatical errors. And if you have any questions about the story or suggestions for a one-shot, PM me and we can discuss that. Thank you for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey every one! So sorry for the long wait! I want to thank all who followed, favorited, and of course reviewed! The next one-shot idea was given to me by a guest named: wildcullenblack1. Enjoy! PS this one is AH._**

Jacob was putting the food he made on fancy plates. He made food for the 'date night' he and Edward were having. Dispite all of the burns a sore muscles Jacob was happy. He got to spend time with Edward, who was always working all the time.

Edward said he'd be home at 7:30 and it was 7:10 right now. Jacob was practically jumping up and down. He took out a bottle of wine and our it on the table. Then he ran up to their room and got lightly scented candles. He raced back downstairs and lit them, then sat the in the middle of the table. Jacob walked into the living room and flipped on the TV, trying to distract himself.

**7:45 PM**

He's late. Edward us never late. Jacob pulled out his phone and started texting Edward.

_Hey, Eddie where are you?_

Jacob waited 10 minutes. Nothing. He walked into the dinning room and opens the bottle of red wine. He drank it straight from the bottle.

**8:15**

Jacob was starting to get nervou. What if Edward is hurt? Jacob grabbed his phone and called Carlisle.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Hey Carlisle it's Jacob. I was just wondering if you knew where Edward is."

"Oh, he went hunting with Jasper and Emmett. He had all of his equipment and everything."

Jacob could believe this. Edward ditched him. And didn't even bother to call or pick up his damn phone!

"Ok, Carlisle. If you could get a hold of Edward through Jasper and Emmett's phones, then that would be great. Thanks."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I'll get a hold of him. Good luck."

Jacob hung up the phone. He was pissed.

**11:52**

Edward quietly opened the door to his home. He walked into the living room and saw the TV on and a passed out Jacob on the couch.

"Thank God." Edward muttered.

Jacob was startled awake by Edward's voice. "Edward?" He asked groggily.

"It's me, baby."

"We were supposed to have diner toghther at 7:30."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. He was trying to remember. He looked at Jacob, and he looked pissed.

"Edward." Jacob started. "All I asked for was one night to spend together. I've been talking about today for weeks! How could you forget?"

Edward combed his hand through his hair. _Fuck._ He thought. "I don't know."  
Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you want me to say, Jacob?" Edward asked.

_The nerve of this man! _Jacob thought. "A 'sorry' would be nice Edward."

"Sorry."

"Shut up."

"I said 'sorry'!"

"You didn't mean it.."

Edward sighed deeply. "Yes I did!"

"Don't yell at me, Edward!" Jacob said and walked into the kitchen. He muttered under his breath. "This motherfucker must be out of his mind. Yelling at me. Don't know who you think you are."

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Bitch." He whispered.

Edward walked into the kitchen and stood behind Jacob. He put his hands on Jaocb's waist. "I'm sorry, baby. I really am. And I truly forgot about the diner. I'd never ditch you on purpose." Edward wrapped Jacob in his arms and they rocked back and he heard a sniffle.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm really sorry." He said.

Jacob turned around and looked into Edwards eyes. "You know what you can do to repay me? You could do all my laudry and...clean the gutters!" Jacob said excitedly.

Edward stood with a blank look on his face.

"Chop chop, Eddie. Don't have all day!" Jacob said. He then walked off to his room and went to sleep peacefully.

**_A/N: sucky ending I know. Again I want to say sorry for the wait. Review and tell me if you like it! Thanks for reading.  
PS. Sorry for any misspellings and grammatical errors. If anyone would like to be my beta please don't hesitate to PM me! Sorry for the shortness!_**


End file.
